United
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: My fist attempt at writting a Mummy fic. It's a StargateThe Mummy Xover sorta. Chapter 3 is finally up! See, it's not dead! I ddin't abandon it! I even have chapter four almost complete.
1. Default Chapter

"United"

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mummy characters or the Stargate ones. I do, however, own Rebecca (Beka) and the plot.

Chapter 1

****

(1930's, Egyptian Dessert, Mad-ji Camp)

Rebecca sat inside her tent, waiting for her husband, Aradeth Bay, to come home from the days events. Whatever they may be, most of the time he would come home, tired from training the Mad-ji boys. But every so often he would come home with amazing stories.

The married couple of 8 years and counting had three children: a pair of 5 year old twin boys, Daniel and Jack; a 1 year baby girl, Samantha, and a new one on the way. That night it was very easy to put the children to bed. Which, in it self, was a relief. The twins were a nightmare when it came to going to bed. Elizabeth was always a pleasure to put to bed.

So, Beka sat in the main area of the tent, drinking her nightly tea before bed. She unconsciously pulled out a picture of her brother, Rick O' Connell, and herself at the age of 10. They were twins as well. She hasn't seen him in several years. According to Aradeth, Rick was married and has a boy, about 8 years old by now. Of course she never told Aradeth that she was even related to the O' Connell family in any way.

Beka put the picture back in her pocket. She continued to gaze into the fire, her baby blue eyes, shimmering from the fires light. The wind began to pick up and her brown hair ruffled in the cool desert night breeze. 

Moments later Aradeth Bay entered the tent. Beka looked up and put the tea down beside the fire. She stood and walked over to her husband. He greeted her with a kiss on the lips. Aradeth glanced around the main living area. A fire was lit in the middle of the room, with a tea kettle sitting over it.

"The children are asleep," he sighed, sounding disappointed.

Beka gave a small laugh.

"They were so tired from the day's events that the twins couldn't wait to go to bed. They tried to stay awake to say goodnight to you. But, they were just too tired," she told him.

He sat down next to the spot Beka was sitting a moment ago. She filled up another cup with tea and passed it to him. Beka, then, sat back down, drinking her tea.

"So, how did your day fair out? Is there anything interesting that happened?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"The Americans uncovered the Doorway today," he told her.

Beka looked at him, nearly choking on her tea.

"So soon? Have the Elders decided whether or not to tell them?" she asked.

Yes," Aradeth said. "There would be no point in telling them anyway. They did not find the control device that went with the Doorway anywhere without that there is no other way to use it." 

"Then we shouldn't have anything to worry about," Beka said.

"Not for some time," he said. Aradeth wanted to change the subject. "You went to the healer like I advised?"

She drained her cup of tea and set it down before answering.

"Yes, I went," Beka said.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, everything is fine and as it should be," she said. "It was just the morning sickness."

He nodded, relieved that nothing was wrong. Aradeth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. After a moment they broke away.

"Wow! What was that for?" she asked.

"For giving me three beautiful children into the world and for loving me when no one else would," he said.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

She then reached for the kettle to fill up her cup. A blinding light appeared.

****

*Premonition*

(Year 2000, SGC, Stargate Room)

A four member team stood in front of an activated Stargate. The Event Horizon shimmered brightly and lit the room and the room behind it, known as the Control Room. A bold headed man stood behind the glass that separated the 'Gate Room and the Control Room.

"Sg-1 you have a go!" The bald General said. "Good luck, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir," The graying Colonel saluted.

With a glance to his team he led the way through the Stargate.

****

*End Premonition*

(1930's, Egyptian Dessert, Mad-ji Camp)

Beka fell back on the cushions in front of the fire, where she was sitting only moments before. Aradeth did his best to make her comfortable. She was breathing hard and sweating. He wiped the sweat away with a damp cloth. Beka tried to control her breathing, slowing the pace a little at a time.

"What did you see?" he asked, as soon as her breathing was normal.

"I saw the Doorway being used sometime in the future. I'm not sure when. I don't think we should worry too much, though. It looked like the Americans know what they're doing and have been using the Doorway for years," she paused, and then continued. "The Doorway is in good hands, Aradeth. We do not need to worry."

Beka sat back up weakly. But, ended up collapsing in her husband's arms.

"That vision was intense. I've never had one like that," she told him tiredly.

He kissed her on the forehead softly and picked her up. Aradeth laid her down on their bed and covered her. He then kissed her one last time before going to bed himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this one or not. If you'd like me to continue I need at least 1 review. If no one reviews, then I'm not continuing. 


	2. Ch2

"United"

Ch. 2

****

(1972, SGC)

Samantha Bay, soon to be Samantha Turner, sat at her desk in her lab. She, like everyone else on the Air Force Base, was struggling to make the Doorway work again. Over a year ago the Doorway was in storage collecting dust for the past 27 years. Catherine Langford had petitioned to get the program up and running once more.

Samantha's twin brothers, Daniel and Jack Bay, were on one of the first research teams in 1945. The Bay family's duty was to watch over the progression of the Doorway being used. If the American's have discovered a way to use it, with out the Control Device, then it was their job to find a way to shut down the program.

In 1945 they had gotten the Doorway to work. The American's sent a scientist, Ernest Littlefield, through. When he didn't come back, the president ordered the shut down of the research program and the Doorway lay in storage for 27 years. 

So, now the program is up and running again and it was Samantha and her younger brother, Tyler, to continue their commitment. But this time the Mad-ji Elders wish for the program to stay open. Believing a premonition, Beka Bay, their mother, had before Tyler was born, the Elders believed that by this time the Americans would be ready to use the Doorway.

****

(1936, Egypt, Med-ji Camp)

Aradeth Bay and his wife Rebecca sat on a blanket in an open tent, watching the children play with the other mad-ji children. A Mad-ji Elder came from behind and sat down next to Aradeth.

"Daniel. Jack," Beka called out. The twins went over to their mother. "Take your sister and brother and go wash up please. It's almost time for dinner."

The four obeyed and stepped inside the tent.

"The others would like for your children to participate in the American's research program when they are old enough," The old man told them.

"What?" Rebecca asked rudely.

Aradeth gave his wife a scolding look. She returned the look with a very innocent one. Aradeth sighed lightly.

"Please explain the reason for this, Obi," he asked calmly.

"The Elders wish to have someone, one of Mad-ji blood, to overlook the program," Obi told them.

"But, why our kids?" Beka asked.

Obi sighed.

"Because they only have part Mad-ji blood," he told her. "The other Elders believe that they could easily fit in in America."

"Well, I wouldn't guarantee that the kids will move to America," Beka said. "But, Aradeth and I will ask them."

****

(1972, SGC)

Samantha heard a knock at the door. She looked up to find her cousin, Alex O' Connor, standing at the door. Alex is part of the Archeologist Team working on the Doorway.

"Hey, Cousin," he greeted. 

"Hi," she returned the greeting, tiredly.

"You look like you could use a break." he told her.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Samantha asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you haven't slept or eaten in 18 hours," Alex said. "Come on. Let's go out. My treat. Afterwards, you're going home and sleep."

"Thanks. I appreciate it," She slipped off her lab coat and grabbed her winter coat from the coat rack next to the door. 

The two left the lab and headed to a local diner. Then, Alex drove Samantha home and made sure that she got home safely and went to bed.

To be continued . . . Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

"United"

Ch. 3

****

(1936, Medji Camp)

After the Bay family ate and the children cleaned up and went to bed, Beka and Aradeth sat down in front of the evening fire. Aradeth sighed heavily.

"There is something that I need to tell you, Aradeth. This isn't easy for me. Especially because I've kept this from you for so long. Rick O' Connell is my twin brother," She pulled out the picture from her rode.

"Why have you not told me this sooner?" Aradeth asked, looking at the picture carefully and then passing it back to her.

"We got separated in two different orphanages across the dessert. I had no idea where Rick was. Until you told me what happened with Imhotep." she paused and continued, "And since Daniel and Jack have agreed to work in the research program, I was thinking that maybe we could ask Rick and Evey if they could take the boys in while they are studying."

Aradeth sat there thinking.

"I believe that it is worth a try," he said slowly. "Prepare to leave first thing in the morning."

They got up and went to bed.

****

(London, The O' Connell's)

The next morning the Bay family set out on their journey to England. Leaving Samantha and Tyler behind with Obi. They rode on camel to the train station. It took them several days to arrive in the train station in Cairo. From there they went on the steam boat to London. Then they took a taxi to the O' Connell's.

It was raining hard when they finally arrived. The four wore black, hooded rain ware to protect them from the showering rain. Aradeth knocked at the door. Beka shook slightly. Partly from the cold and partly from nerves. Daniel held her hand from not shaking as much. Beka gave a slight smile at him.

The door swung open. They looked around, but no one was there.

"Down here," a young English boy said.

Beka looked down. He was in his pajamas.

"Aradeth!"

There was a male voice behind the young boy.

"Good evening, my friend," Aradeth greeted the brown haired man.

The familiar man let the four in.

"Who are these people with you?" he asked.

"These are my sons, Jack and Daniel," Aradeth introduced them.

The twins took off their ran coats. Immediately Alex took a liking to the boys and he showed them his room upstairs.

"This is my wife, Rebecca," Aradeth then introduced.

Beka took off her ran coat slowly.

"Rebecca?"

"Rick, who's at the door? And who are those two boys playing in Alex's room?" A beautiful British women asked, walking next to her husband. "Aradeth!"

"Aradeth brought his sons and wife," Rick did his best to explain. "But, I thought you were dead?" he asked to Beka.

"I was dieing. A gang rescued me," Beka told him.

"Evelyn, this is my sister, Rebecca," Rick introduced the young woman.

"Why don't we sit down and have a cup of tea. You must be freezing," Evelyn said kindly.

"Yes, thank you," Beka said.

"So, where have you been for the last 25 years?" Rick asked, leading them to the living room while Evey went to make the tea.

"I was with a desert gang for a while. Then they abandoned me because they simply didn't find me useful anymore. So, then a band of Gypsies picked me up. I traveled with them until they discovered my unique abilities," Beka looked over and Aradeth. "Then the Mad-ji found me. And I've been with them since."

"Unique abilities?" Evelyn asked.

Beka stirred her tea slowly. She exchanged weary looks with her husband.

"I can see into the future," she finally said.

Evelyn and Rick raised their eyebrows.

"I know it seems absurd. But, it's true," Beka told them.

"I fact, that is why we are here," Aradeth spoke up.

The two told Evelyn and Rick about Beka's latest vision. The Stargate Program and what the boys part will be.

"They need to do this, for the future," Beka said, finally. "This is extremely important."

"We will be happy to take the boys in," Evelyn said.

Rick looked over at his wife. "Evey?"

"They're family, Rick," she told him. She looked over at Beka and told her sternly, "Only if you visit during the holidays."

"Deal," Beka said, without hesitation.

To be continued . . .


End file.
